


Earth, 5 years later

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to George: The Story of a Boy and His Elephant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth, 5 years later

**Author's Note:**

> for prophetkristy

"Louis, how old are you again?" Helo asked.

"Forty one. What's it matter to you?" Louis replied.

Helo picked the stuffed elephant off Louis' sleeping pallet. "And you still sleep with a stuffed animal? My daughter is nine, even she doesn't sleep with a stuffed animal anymore."

Louis glared at him. "Hand over George, or there will be hell to pay."

"George?" asked Helo, laughing. "Seriously?"

"I said give it back. _NOW_." Louis looked pissed.

Helo looked at the elephant in his hands, so tattered and worn that he knew Louis must have been sleeping with it for a long time. Clearly he was attahced to it. He held it out for Louis, who immediately snatched it back. "Sorry," he said.

Louis sighed. "It's not about the elephant..." Louis glanced over his shoulder. Helo followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. Directly in his line of vision was Louis' lone picture posted to the wall of his hut.

Helo immediately felt guilty. "Oh frak. I'm so sorry man."

"It's ok," said Louis, eyes still on the picture. "All these years, I didn't think I'd still miss him this much."

"Sometimes love doesn't go away, now matter how much you wish it did," said Helo. "Trust me. I know."


End file.
